Samukai's Escape: A ninjago Fan fiction
by TLFScarheart12
Summary: Samukai Escapes from a lower are of the underworld where spirits go if they are killed after they die. He hopes to have one successful blow against Lord Garmadon and decides to seek the ninjas for help.
1. Chapter 1: Twice Dead

There is a secret level of the underworld. It is below the level of the skeleton army. It is below the area that Lord Garmadon Reigned. It is a level that even dragons fear going to.

Samukai was on this level.

The four weapons had not killed him. It is difficult to kill someone who is already dead, even with the combined power of the four weapons. Instead those killed while dead were brought to this level. If they were killed again they completely ceased to exist. It happened rarely so for the most part Samukai was alone. No army to control. No one fight. Not even anyone to obey.

The feeling of solitude grew and Samukai longed for someone to blame. But he had to admit, if only to himself, the only one he could truly blame was Lord Garmadon. He should have done away with him years ago. He should have. But he couldn't.

"Just one blow," he growled to himself, "Just something to say I am better than Lord Garmadon."

But even if he wasn't on this level, he knew he could not have such a blow. Only the ninjas had such a chance.

"Ninjas that I was foolish enough to fight," Samukai said angrily to himself, "I should have let them stop Lord Garmadon and taken the weapons later. Fool of me to think otherwise."

He then paused and calmed himself, "It may not be too late. I must get out of here. I must foil his army's next plot. While I hate the idea of helping those ninjas, it's the only blow I can get."

He then stood and started walking through the dark and the gloom. The path was rocky and uneven. Once in a blue moon he'd stumble across a skeleton lying inert. One who's spirit had disappeared forever. The thought sent chills up Samukai's bare spine, but he kept going. He knew of one way to get out.

Eventually he found what he was looking for, two ghostly wrestlers. Samukai kept to the shadows. For his plan to work, he could not let the wrestlers see him. After hours of waiting the wrestlers started to move. Samukai followed from a safe distance. Eventually they came to a lake and waded in. Samukai did the same. When he and the wrestlers submerged they were in Ninjago on a starless night.

Careful not to disturb the wrestlers upcoming combat, Samukai swiftly exited the lake. He shook himself dry and made his way through the hills in the direction of the ninja's Dojo.

Samukai was a leader. He could only foil any plots his skeletons come up with while with a group, preferably directing them, though Samukai wouldn't press his luck that far. Just gaining the ninja's trust would be difficult. Once he did though he could find out the skeletons' next plan and hopefully aid in ending it.

For 5 hours without rest Samukai walked. With no muscles his legs felt no fatigue or pain. Beyond the hills was a race field. The people who worked the fields were just waking up. Samukai made haste so not to be seen. If someone other than the ninjas saw him, no good would come of his trip. Beyond the fields was a village. Samukai slipped past its boarders unseen. Then he came the mountain and the thousands of steps that lead up it. The ninjas were up there. So Samukai continued up the stairs, higher and higher. At last he reached his destination.

Samukai could rest for a moment now, even if he could not rest easy. All he had to do now was wait for the ninjas.


	2. Chapter 2: Recruiting Help

Samukai's patience finally was rewarded. The door to the dojo opened and out stepped the four ninjas in their colored outfits. They were fit. They were looking ready for anything. They were…

"You seriously think that just because my nunchucks can't cut into things that they are weaker than your weapons?"

… arguing over which weapon was best.

"Scythes are known for their cutting Jay," Cole said coolly.

"Yeah but they're made for cutting crops not bone heads," Kai said cockily, "Try a sword for a sharp edge."

"Technically speaking, none of those weapons can hit an enemy that is at the range a shurikan can hit," Zane informed them.

'These are the ninjas that defeated my skeletons?' Samukai thought, 'They'd better be more competent than the idiots they're acting like.'

Samukai crept out of his hiding place and made his way to the ninja in red.

"Kai! Behind you!" Cole warned him.

Kai turned and swung his blade at Samukai who grabbed it and threw it out of Kai's hand. Not having flesh was useful sometimes.

Kai seemed unphased and merely began throwing punches. But having 4 arms was useful too. Samukai blocked every move. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cole come at him with his scythe. He stepped back letting the scythe hit the ground and getting out of range of Kai's blows. He then saw Zane prepare to throw his shurikans. Knowing the ninjas would never risk hurting eachouther, Samukai grabbed Cole's scythe and pulled it and Cole in front of him to make a living shield. Sure enough Zane lowered this shurikans unwilling the throw if Cole would get hurt.

Samukai then heard something rushing in the air behind him. He turned to see Jay coming at him whirling his nunchucks. Samukai grabbed the end Jay was not holding and threw him across the training ground. But what Samukai didn't realize until too late he had thrown Jay into the secret switch that activated the training equipment. Poles shot up from the ground sending Samukai and Kai over the walls of the Dojo and towards the edge of the mountain.

Samukai landed on solid ground. Kai wasn't so lucky but he managed to grab hold of the edge of the cliff with one hand. Samukai stood and looked down at his foe hanging for dear life. So easy it would be to end that life. All he had to do was step on Kai's fingers and send him plummeting to his doom. But that would be counterproductive. He needed the ninjas help. He got closer towering Kai and reached out his hand.

Kai hesitated than took it. Samukai hoisted him onto solid ground. Kai caught his breath then glared at Samukai.

"Listen I don't know what you're planning or how you got here but don't think that saving my life is going to…"

"Relax. I'm not here to kill you kill you four. Nor am I here after the golden weapons. I need your help." said Samukai.

"Why should I believe you?" Kai said in a quiet dangerous voice.

"I sense he's telling the truth," said Zane's voice.

Samukai and Kai turned to see the other ninjas running to join them.

"We saw the whole thing. Samukai wouldn't have saved your life if he didn't need us alive for something. Let's hear him out," said Cole, authority in his voice.

"Glad on of you has some sense," said Samukai.

"And another has sixth sense," Jay joked.

Samukai face palmed. These ninjas really were idiots. How in Ninjago did they defeat his army?

"Look," he said, "those who go where I went that day feel enough shame as it is. But having my betrayal and defeat by Lord Garmadon is too much. I need to do something. To land a blow on Lord Garmadon and his army, but I can't do it with out you."

"What do you have in mind?" Cole asked.

"I led that army remember. I know its secrets," Samukai told them, "including its most powerful weapons. Wait too long and they will bring out that weapon. I can lead you to it so you can destroy it."

"Why should I trust you? You kidnapped my sister," Kai asked darkly.

"I have not sensed any ill intent, Kai," said Zane putting a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"He wouldn't have saved your life if he didn't really want our help," Cole agreed.

He turned to Samukai, "Lead the way."

"But don't think that we're putting our guard down," Kai warned.

"I would not expect anything less," Samukai told him.


	3. Chapter 3: enemies allied

Samukai soon found himself on top of Kai's dragon. It had been a hassle to get there. First of all the red ninja insisted that Samukai ride with him to make sure he didn't cause trouble and it had taken Cole 10 minutes to make Kai promise not to hurt Samukai unless in self-defense. Once that was done there was the issue of the dragon. Kai's dragon seemed unwilling to allow the former ruler of the underworld's skeleton army to ride atop him. He roared and struggled as Samukai tried to climb on and didn't calm down until Kai finally started to mount himself patting the dragon along the way to soothe it.

None the less they were finally on their way using the fire temple entrance as a way to get in.

"I thought the fire temple as an inconvenient entrance because it was so far from the camps." Jay said.

"It is. The backwards lava flow into the underworld makes it dangerous for our camps. Even the dead can be killed so to speak if they fall into lava," Samukai told him.

"Then why are we using this entrance?" Cole asked.

"Because it's closest to the weapon I told you about, idiot!" Samukai explained, "If our camps were raided we can't afford to have the weapon be found so we hid it in a safe spot far away from the camps. The weapon is last ditch anyway."

"So what did happen to you after your defeat anyway?" Zane asked.

Samukai shuddered, "when one who is dead dies they are banished to a lower part of the underworld. It's basically solitary confinement mixed in with never having the chance to find peace after life has ended."

"And if you're killed again?" Kai asked.

"I'll cease to exist not even my spirit will remain. I will become nothing." Samukai told them, "Now enough questions. I just want to get this over with."

The truth was it wasn't something Samukai liked to think about. Samukai couldn't remember anything from when he was alive so he didn't know what kept him from finding peace. As a result he was forced to continue existing until come a day he did disappear. Frankly the idea frightened him, but he'd never tell his enemies that, even in a time of truce.

At last they reached the temple of fire and landed. Samukai leapt off, happy to be off that hideous beast. The ninjas landed behind him masks pulled down. The group leapt over the lava flow to the opposite wall and began climbing down.

"The weapon will be behind the lava flow. There's a switch to activate the entrance but the location of the switch is hidden and heavily guarded," Samukai informed them, "You ninjas had better be better at fighting off the guards than you were fighting off me."

"Enough with the insults or I may just go back on my promise," Kai said angrily.

Samukai glared at Kai then slipped through a crack in the wall, the secret entrance to a corridor which extended into a large chamber full of skeletons.

"If you four can stop those skeletons I can activate the switch. It has a sequence only we skeletons know," Samukai said.

"This better not be a trick," Kai warned.

The ninjas than drew their weapons and the battle began. Samukai hung back waiting for his moment to sprint to the switch.

The ninjas did prove to be skilled fighters. Their strategy with the skeletons seemed to be focused on immobilizing them by knocking off vital bones. They aimed at the legs and the head even when doing spinjitsu.

Finally there was an opening. Half the ninjas were on one half of the room and the other ninjas on the other half. All the skeletons were immobilized or in battle leaving the center unguarded.

Samukai sprinted to the device and shouted a warning, "When I activate the corridor will start to close in on itself! You have to go through it before it closes or you'll be little more than blood and dust!"

"We're ready," Cole assured him, "Do what you have to do."

Samukai activated the switch and the ninjas made their way to the closing corridor. Samukai followed them leaving the guarding army behind and half in ruin.

Just as Samukai saw the hidden crack entrance however a protruding rock snagged his armor. Samukai yelped as he was yanked back. He looked at the oncoming wall panicking inside.

"Samukai, hold on!" he heard Kai shout.

Kai doubled back and with a powerful kick knocked the rock loose freeing Samukai.

"Let go!" he shouted racing back towards the others.

Samukai did not hesitate to follow and the two reached safety just as the two walls closed shut and began to open again.

Kai put his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

Samukai glared at him, "Stupid ninja! You could have been killed. We're enemies remember?"

"Don't remind me," Kai snapped, "Now come on. Do you want the weapon destroyed or not."

Kai, Jay, and Cole made their way to where the lava flow was.

Zane lingered, however, to speak with Samukai, "Do not be shocked at Kai's actions. He has been protective of his allies and family as long as I have known him, even when that ally is an enemy simply in a truce for his own benefit."

With that Zane rejoined the ninjas. Samukai hesitated a moment before catching up. Kai hated him, yet saw him as an ally for this mission. That alone gave him reason to risk his life? Maybe the reason Samukai had never found peace was he could never see others as anything except tools and enemies.


End file.
